


P is for Pottery

by MariaPriest



Series: Stargate Drabbles' Alphabet Challenge [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: Carter shows off her find from a crafts fair.





	P is for Pottery

**Author's Note:**

> a Season 7 story

Jack O'Neill knocked on the open door of Sam Carter's office. "Hey, Carter, you in here?"

She stood up quickly. "Yes, sir," she said brightly. "Hi, Teal'c, Daniel," she said to the two men standing behind her CO. In her hands was something concealed by bubble wrap.

"Wanna join us for a bit of a mid-afternoon nosh?" asked Jack. "Rumor has it that there's fresh pumpkin pie."

"Oh, sure, that sounds great. Could you hang on for just a second, guys? I want to unwrap this and put in on that shelf." She indicated the one directly opposite where she usually sat.

"Carter, it's _pumpkin pie_."

Sam chuckled at the impatient mock scolding the colonel gave her. "I realize that, sir, but this will only take a few seconds. Promise."

"Okay," Jack relented. "But if the jarheads beat us to it ..." He left it up to Carter to imagine what would happen if such a tragedy were to befall them. He strolled into her office, Daniel and Teal'c right behind him.

"Yes, sir. Hurrying, sir," she replied as she snipped the tape and unrolled her latest prize possession. She held the handmade bud vase up for the rest of SG-1 to see and admire. "I got this at the Springs Art Fair yesterday. What do you think?"

The vase stood about 14 inches high. It was composed of several shades of blue and brown clay, its swirls and stripes flowing both randomly and in patterns. Its shape was reminiscent of an elongated Coke bottle but with a gentle twist at the slender center bulge. The lip resembled a 3-D version of a Georgia O'Keeffe flower. The finish was subtly glossy - just enough to glow. To Sam's eye, it was stunning.

Jack shrugged and looked embarrassed for a very brief moment then snatched up the bubble wrap and started popping it. Carter sniggered.

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow while smiling appreciatively.

Daniel's mouth gaped open. Quickly, he shouldered his way past Jack to stand next to Carter. So intent on looking at the piece, he didn't notice the pissed-off glare Jack shot him.

"This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, Sam," the archeologist said as he reached for it. Reluctantly, Sam handed it to him - only because she knew he'd treat it with great care. "Who's the artist?"

"I think her name's Jo, because that's how she signed it. The lady manning the booth told me the artist wished to remain anonymous, but it still has her name on the bottom. And the proceeds from the sales are going to the Challengers Boys and Girls Club."

"Are the other pieces just as exquisite?"

"Yes! It was really hard to settle on just one."

"I'd love to get something. Is this fair still going on?"

Jack harrumphed and rolled his eyes. "Can you two talk about this artsy-fartsy stuff some other time? I can practically hear those Marines sucking down _our_ pie!"

"Sorry, Daniel. Yesterday was the last day. When I passed by that booth on my way out, there were only two or three pieces left."

"That's too bad," Daniel said, obviously disappointed. "Maybe I can do some asking around Colorado Springs to find the artist."

Jack grimaced and stopped popping the bubbles. "Daniel, the ... girl wants to be anonymous." He pulled an annoyed face. "Respect that and let it drop, okay? There's always next year and you can get your own little ... pot thing. Now, let's go get our pie, shall we?"

Reluctantly, Daniel nodded and said, "I guess you're right, Jack. It's only a year, and until then, I'll just enjoy this one whenever I'm in here." He looked to Sam for her permission.

"Any time, Daniel. Just don't expect to wheedle it out of me." Carefully, she repossessed her vase and set it on the shelf.

PPPP

That evening, O'Neill joined Teal'c in his quarters to play gin rummy. It was well into the first hand when Teal'c said, "MajorCarter's new acquisition is quite beautiful. Your technique is much improved, O'Neill. I myself would like one of your clay creations."

Jack knitted his brow and kept his eyes on his cards. "You can get one next year when Daniel gets his. And you better not breathe a word about who 'JO' is. The consequences _will_ be dire."

Teal'c, quietly snickering, laid down one card and picked up a new one. "Indeed. Your secret is safe with me, my friend."

"Good to know." Jack picked up Teal'c's last discard, added it to his hand, and rearranged the cards' order. His eyes twinkling with threat and mischievousness, he fanned the cards out, face up, on the table and declared, "Gin."

the end  
©2012

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Badgergater for the beta.


End file.
